Story Idea, A Supergirl Fanfic
by No1in3arth
Summary: It's about a boy that isn't from Earth who crash landed and well gotta read to find out more about this idea.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a boy who was not from earth for he was from another planet. He crash landed on earth like Superman and Supergirl but he was not from Krypton he was from Yhontekarrpt. It was a planet with no pleasures of any kind for it was always gloomy and terrible until that faithful day when he went in an aircraft when he wasn't supposed to...

* * *

A little boy about 12 years old in human years ran away from a lady that had blonde hair with red streaks in it.

"Aveoneh come here!" The lady yelled.

"No mooommm, I want to go on that aircraft and you can't stop me I mean you only adopted me" said the boy now named Aveoneh.

Aveoneh wore dark clothes that matched his hair and eyes while his skin was the opposite for it was very pale cause their planet was really far from the sun.

"I know I did but I am in charge of you" replied the lady.

"You're right...well then how about this. You're fired for I shall now be in charge of myself" retorted Aveoneh as he got on the aircraft.

"Aveoneh, get off that aircraft right now or so help me!" The lady replied.

Aveoneh rolled his eyes and started to aircraft.

"Aveoneh!" yelled the lady.

Aveoneh ignored her as he started to make the aircraft fly.

The aircraft drowned out her yelling as he made it fly away from the planet for a few miles. Once far enough Aveoneh looked back seeing how the planet seemed to look pretty even if it was gloomy. Aveoneh sighed. After a few minutes he decided to go back to the planet which was his home called Yhontekarrpt. When all of the sudden the planet exploded. Aveoneh gasped. The blast knocked Aveoneh out cold and made the aircraft crash land to Earth.

Few days later Aveoneh woke up in a hospital. After he was healed some people that were supposedly nice took him to their home to take care of him. What he found out later was that the people that were taking care of him worked as...


	2. Chapter 2

What he found out later was that the people that were taking care of him were working as...

* * *

"Aveoneh!"

Aveoneh rolled his eyes as he closed his laptop and went out of the room he had been in for 3 years on Earth. He is now 15 years old in human years. He had an adoptive mother who had light brown hair with hazel eyes that worked 4 am till 11 pm. While his adoptive father works at 12 pm till 3 am, he also has red hair and blue eyes. Which seemed kind of strange to Aveoneh but then again everything was still strange to him in Earth. He also had an adoptive brother who is 18 years old in human years and is apparently three years older than him. He even has an adoptive grandfather that has gray hair and needs to use a cane for his back. Aveoneh thinks that they all have a screw loose. His adoptive mother for working so long, his adoptive father for barely working, his adoptive brother for calling him names and stealing his stuff in school then at home he acts so apologetic and clingy, also can't forget the bullies at his school that like trying to get a reaction from him cause of his pale skin and use of sunscreen since he's not used to being in a planet that's close to the sun. And last but not least his adoptive grandfather cause of how talkative he is compared to everyone in the house and school telling stories of his past and being kind to Aveoneh no matter what.

"Take out the trash" said Aveoneh's adoptive father once he was downstairs.

"Yes Sir" replied Aveoneh.

"You giving me sass boy?" questioned Aveoneh's adoptive father.

"No Sir" Aveoneh answered.

"Then get on to it" barked Aveoneh's adoptive father before he turned on the TV.

Aveoneh sighed before taking out the garbage. Once he took out the trash the bullies from his school saw him. There were three of them. They all had light hair and fancy suits. One of the bullies saw him and laughed. Aveoneh froze.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! It's ghost boy!" The leader bully said pointing at him.

"You know nobody likes you! Cause you're so ugly and fat!" yelled another bully.

"Yeah! You should just die!" The last bully replied trying to get a reaction from him.

Aveoneh's shoulders started to shake.

"Ew. Is ghost boy gonna cry now? What a wimp!" The leader bully complained.

The door of the house that Aveoneh lived in slammed open. The bullies looked at the door frightened. It was Aveoneh's adoptive grandfather.

"Why you all surrounding my family's home! Get out of here you punks! If I see you again I'll hit you with my cane where the sun don't shine!" yelled his adoptive grandfather as the bullies ran away.

"Pops, get back in the house, let me talk to him" said Aveoneh's adoptive father to his adoptive grandfather.

"What you talkin 'bout Willis? Aveoneh don't need a talking to it's those punks that ran away" asked his adoptive grandfather.

"Pops...I'm not gonna give him a talking to" said his adoptive father named Willis honestly.

"Mhm, you better not Willis or I'm gonna give you a talkin to" huffed his adoptive grandfather before getting in the house.

Willis sighed before going outside and grabbing Aveoneh's shoulders to try to stop the shaking. The shaking stopped as Aveoneh looked at Willis confused.

"Come with me" whispered Willis mysteriously. Aveoneh nodded then followed him curiously. Willis led him to a hidden room that he's never been in before. Aveoneh looked around in awe for the room looked like it was full of stars before looking at Willis.

"Would you like to hear a secret?" asked Willis curiously.

Aveoneh nodded excitedly.

"Your adoptive mom and I work for the D.E.O which stands for Department of Extra-Normal Operations. The D.E.O monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial stuff and/or invasions from other beings that are not from this Earth" murmured Willis.

"Like me?" asked Aveoneh quietly. Willis nodded in agreement.

"Is that why you adopted me? To keep an eye on me To keep others safe from me?" questioned Aveoneh as his shoulders started to shake again.

"Yes and no" answered Willis honestly. Aveoneh looked at his adoptive father confused.

"Yes at first we did adopt you to keep an eye on you and to keep you safe from others but after a while it was because we wanted another family member and we wanted to keep you safe from yourself as well..." murmured Willis.

 _Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang.

"Myself?" wondered Aveoneh out loud.

"Yes...we'll talk more about this later. Stay here" ordered Willis before leaving to answered the door. Aveoneh stayed in the room as he was told when he heard someone scream...


End file.
